


Love Triangle

by MadSoullessQueen, Musicera



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Humor, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSoullessQueen/pseuds/MadSoullessQueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicera/pseuds/Musicera
Summary: While at a bar one evening, Laxus looses his cool and challenges Cobra to a fight. The two men were finally going to settle their differences the old fashioned way, each thinking they'll win the girl if successful. Meanwhile, Lucy finds herself caught in the middle of the men's longstanding friendship and doesn't know how to feel about any of it.





	1. Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadSoullessQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSoullessQueen/gifts).



"Just back the fuck off, would you?" the maroon-haired man yelled across the room. His hair was wild and spiked high on his head. He wasn't overly tall, like his blond counterpart but he still had a good deal of muscle to him. The black compression shirt he wore under his long white coat showed hints of how well he maintained his body. Cobra just loved to live dangerously.

And he needed to when threatening Laxus. The blond man seethed. "You must have balls that fuckin' drag on the floor to say something like that to me." Laxus was easily six foot five and solid muscle from ground to sky. Needless to say, he wasn't the most even-tempered of men, and he didn't let threats like this fly—especially given what was at stake. His bulging muscles flexed under a fitted purple silk shirt and even through his dark trousers, it was easy to see he didn't skip leg day.

Cobra just snickered. "I didn't know you were so interested in my equipment."

Laxus all but roared in frustration. "You and me. Tomorrow evening. We'll settle this once and for all."

"Don't forget to bring a towel." Cobra knew he was testing his luck. They were in the alleyway behind the local dive bar and things had gotten heated inside when the two found out they were in the same room. He'd heckled Laxus even in the bar and he knew the man wasn't completely sober right now. But it was just too fun to mess with him.

"What the fuck? A towel?" Laxus spat back.

The maroon-haired man tried not to let the smirk show on his face. "You're gonna need something to clean yourself, after I wipe the floor with you."

The larger man lunged but two of his friends held him back. "You'll get him tomorrow, Bossman," Bickslow said. Like his friend, Bickslow was tall and easily towered over most people he met. But he was lean and lithe from years of training cardio and acrobatics. His jet-black hair shined almost blue in the streetlights.

Freed grabbed his other arm. Bickslow raised an eyebrow at that. Freed wasn't normally one to get himself involved in these sorts of fights. The man was raised "properly." His outfits showed his wealth, even at a dive bar he was sporting an expensive red sport coat over fitted trousers. His long green hair ran down his back as he flipped his head to keep it clear. "I agree, Laxus. Now is not the time."

Cobra snickered. "Listen to your mothers, Laxy-poo."

Laxus struggled against both men. His friends clenched their teeth, trying to keep the man from attacking the jokester. "I'm gonna kill him!" Laxus bellowed.

"I'll see you for our date tomorrow, Miss Sunshine. Don't be late." With that, he rounded the corner and ran away from the scene. He breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't hear the man barreling after him. His friends must have calmed him down. "Crap. It's been a while since I've had a real spar. I hope this doesn't actually kill me." He shrugged his shoulders before pulling out his phone to text Lucy.

Back near the bar, Laxus had finally calmed down enough for Bickslow and Freed to let go of his arms. "That guy's a fucking asshole and he deserves the beatdown I'm gonna give him tomorrow."

Freed looked somewhat miffed at the entire situation. "Do you really think that's the best way of handling this, Laxus?"

Bickslow rolled his eyes. Freed knew how Laxus felt about Lucy. He didn't know why the man insisted on bringing it up. It only stirred the bigger man's flames.

"What, I'm just supposed to sit back and be okay with what that tool did? Not likely. I don't forgive shitheads who pull his kind of crap." Laxus rolled his shoulders, trying to release some of the tension. While he was a good fighter, he'd seen Cobra at tournaments before. The man was no slouch and he was wiggly as fuck. If Laxus wanted to win, he was going to need to bring more than just his strength to the match.

Freed sniffed. "I do enjoy spending time with you both, but the language has become truly deplorable."

"Fuck, you think?" Bickslow cackled, trying to distract Laxus—and also tease Freed, which was a favorite past time of the taller man.

Laxus rolled his eyes as he opened the door to head back inside. He pulled out his phone and opened a new message addressed to Lucy.

. . .

Lucy sighed and rolled onto her back. Looking up at the ceiling she let her arm fall across her eyes. Her bright blonde hair spread out beneath her like a halo. "How the hell did this happen? Oh, I know! A complete lack of communication by both parties!" She heaved a heavy breath; her large bosom rising and falling with the action. She hadn't intended to come between the two men. When her breakup with Laxus had happened and she'd been out looking for a good time to help her forget for just a little while the pain she was feeling, Erik was just so charming. He'd kept her laughing the entire time and she couldn't help but fall into bed with him.

Turns out the two men had been childhood friends with an on-again off-again relationship. "How the hell was I supposed to know when no one told me?" Everything had blown up in her face. Laxus had shown up at her apartment one evening to confront her about it. It had been uncomfortable to say the least to have him in her home—alone.

She hadn't called it off with him because of bad sex—far from it. The man was a complete beast when it came to those activities and he always got her going. It was one of the reasons she felt like she needed a rebound after their breakup—to prove to herself that there were other men out there as skilled as her previous boyfriend.

It hadn't helped that Erik showed up to her apartment, a little tipsy and looking for some fun while Laxus was there. That was the first time shit hit the fan and Lucy found herself right in the middle of it. "Fucking great."

She'd tried to call it off with Erik. Told him that she wasn't going to come between whatever friendship they had anymore if she could help it. While she hadn't known the first time, she did now and she wasn't going to mess with that for a good lay.

Erik didn't want to accept that though. He knew that she was trying to do what she thought was right but the two had such a connection. He didn't want to let something like that go.

Her phone buzzed and she groaned. "Please be Levy, or Cana or even Erza," she prayed silently, hoping it would be one of her friends and not—"fuuuuuck."

There on her home screen were two separate texts from the two names she didn't want to see.

"Erik: After tomorrow, you and I can go back to having some fun. And by fun I mean, me—and my tongue—on your pussy—for hours." She rolled her eyes and tried not to shiver at the images he was putting in her head.

She swiped to the next message.

"Asshole cheater: I'm going to fix everything tomorrow, Lucy. Then maybe you'll give me a chance to explain what happened. Please."

She rolled her eyes. Maybe she'd been a little unfair to Laxus. But she couldn't get over everything that had happened and she wasn't sure how he would be able to explain seeing him a hotel lobby with a woman draped across his lap for the whole world to see. She'd ended it right there and had been avoiding him since.

She wondered what this all meant. "Are these two planning on fighting?" She scoffed. "Clearly Laxus' idea." She wasn't sure how she felt about the whole thing. At this point, she wasn't even sure she wanted to continue a relationship with either of them—physical or otherwise. The whole situation had just become so drama-filled. Besides, she had better options.

Lucy smiled as the shower turned on in her bathroom. A rather gorgeous man cracked the door to the room and gave her a heated glance. "Care to join?" Her smile grew into a grin as she leapt off her bed, leaving her phone to fall to the nightstand.

"Absolutely!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovers!
> 
> Welcome to this new and crazy story. I can't take any credit for the idea: please direct all of that to MadSoullessQueen. She pitched it and I am a slave to her wishes.
> 
> That being said, this is a CLEAR crack ship. I'd expect this to last no more than five chapters. Definitely not as intense as my other fics; it should just be a fun, light and smutty read.
> 
> So relax, have fun and tell me what you think. Mad and I want to know!
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> Musicera
> 
> *"I would always rather be happy than dignified."


	2. Laxus

_Two years ago…_

She'd always loved writing; it's why she'd decided to become a journalist. While Lucy was trying to work her way up the corporate ladder to more "important" news, for now she was working the gossip column.

She was used to working around beautiful people as part of her job. Reporting on the latest celebrity to visit Magnolia was her bread and butter and her job often took her to the most exclusive of parties.

So she shouldn't have been as affected by the man that was currently casting her eyes. She was attending the annual holiday fundraiser and the ballroom was packed with people in beautiful gowns and stunning tuxes. Lucy blushed over her drink as she caught his eyes. They were such unique eyes and she let herself enjoy their orange depths for some time.

Finally looking away, she grabbed her photographer by the arm. "Oh my gosh, Cana, did you see him? He's gorgeous!"

"Which one?" She and Cana had become close friends the moment they got assigned to work together. Cana herself was a vision—dark mahogany hair that had a bit of a wave and an hourglass figure that was right on time. The woman wasn't shy about showing it off either. Tonight she was wearing a turquois gown with cut outs in several key places.

Lucy couldn't judge. She'd inherited the Heartfilia family genes and was very well busted. Her black dress had a sweetheart neck that dipped low while the rest of the material hugged her curves like a glove. Her blonde hair was currently pinned up in a simple twist, showing off her shoulders.

"The one in the tux over by the bar," Lucy whispered to her friend, purposefully not looking in the man's direction.

"Babe, you just described like every man here." Lucy sighed, not daring to look again.

"Perhaps she was referring to me? Would you excuse us, please?" Lucy turned at the sound of a deep and smooth voice only to meet those orange eyes up close. Her breath left her and she troubled to find the right words to say.

"I think I could use a refill. You kids have fun," Cana snickered as she headed back to the bar.

"Laxus Dreyar," the man said, holding his hand out. Lucy took it gingerly. His fingers enveloped around hers and he leaned over to kiss her hand. She smiled at him as he stood back up to his full height. He towered over her and she had to crane her neck to look up at him. His blond hair matched hers in shine and was spiked high on his head, only adding to his already impressive height.

"Lucy Heartfilia," she managed to respond without stuttering.

It was the most fun Lucy had ever had at a fundraiser. The two talked and flirted the entire night. Assisted by the ever-flowing alcohol, it was Lucy that had finally asked the man if he'd like to come back to her place.

He smiled, flashing his perfectly straight teeth and agreed. Lucy's heart skipped a beat as they left the hotel together. She tried not to hook up with anyone she met through a job function; there was no telling how their paths might cross in the future but Laxus Dreyar was just too gorgeous to pass up. Not to mention she'd been wanting for the past several months.

She'd turned the key to her apartment and the two walked in together. Laxus remained polite, beginning to compliment her on the place but Lucy had other activities in mind. The woman was immediately on him. Pushing him back against the now closed door and smashing her lips against his.

He responded as she'd hoped—full of lust and aggression. He didn't hesitate in letting his hands travel down her body, feeling her curves along the way. His large hands felt amazing against her body and she pressed herself further into his frame.

He wasted no time in dragging the zipper of her dress down her back. She shivered at the sensation of the medal traveling slowly against her skin. When he got to the bottom, his hand immediately traveled inside her dress, moving to feel her smooth skin. His hands were rough and callused, from what she didn't know but she loved the feeling of them against her.

She gasped as he moved further to trail his fingers along the curve of her ass. Laxus seized the opportunity and pushed his tongue into her open mouth. Lucy responded in kind, allowing her muscle to move against his as they tasted each other.

Lucy felt her core weep with every movement this man made. In what felt like seconds they were making their way to her bed, leaving a trail of clothing in their wake. The back of her legs touched the edge of the bed and she gasped as he pushed her down onto the bed. Lucy had known this man wouldn't be gentle the moment she laid eyes on him. But she didn't want gentle—she wanted to be thoroughly fucked and he was just the man to do the job.

She smiled as he moved over her form. In just a pair of tented boxer briefs, Lucy could see that he had the most delicious looking tattoo that swirled around his shoulder and onto his chest. Lucy grabbed his shoulder, dragging her tongue against the taut skin as she met him eye for eye.

He growled as she worked her way closer to his neck. He pulled back, tilting her own head with his firm grip around her neck before diving in and repaying her the favor. She knew he was sucking hickeys into her neck that she would have to cover up the next day but she couldn't bring herself to care, the feeling of his tongue sliding against her skin was just too good to ask him to stop.

"Laxus," she breathed.

"Fuck, gorgeous. I love my name on your lips," he responded in a husky voice.

Lucy's breath hitched as Laxus started planting kisses further down her body. His hands came up to feel the curvature of her breasts. His thumb swiped against the bottom of her nipple and her body shivered at the touch. Laxus looked up, locking eyes with her before he sealed his lips over one peak. Lucy moaned, throwing her head back at the sensation. Laxus responded with his own growl before switching to her other tip to repeat the torture.

He released her with a hard suck and Lucy gasped. Laxus started pressing kisses into her body again. With each contact he came closer and closer to her prize. After what felt like an eternity, his hands began to ghost against her thighs, preparing her for what was to come.

His breath was hot against her skin as he began to trace circles on the inside of her thigh, teasing her by showing her his clearly skilled tongue. It was all Lucy could do to squeeze her eyes shut, the sensations he was creating in her body were almost too much.

She felt his lips press over her panties. "You're already so wet for me, Lucy," his words were a mere whisper on his lips. Lucy's eyes rolled back in her head as she felt him finally begin to pull the cloth down her body. She willingly lifted her hips to assist in the process.

As soon as the offending garment was off her body, his lips were back on her and this time he didn't hesitate. She felt his tongue begin to explore her folds, sucking them into his mouth and she sucked in a breath. Most men didn't dive in with such fervor but Laxus was licking her like she was the most delicious frosting.

His tongue entered her and her hands immediately went to thread through his hair. Despite its spiked appearance, his hair was soft through her fingertips. When he moved his mouth to cover her pearl and suck on it slightly, her whole body went rigid. Laxus lifted his head up enough to say, "Fuck, I wanna see you come, Lucy."

"Keep going," was all Lucy could manage to respond. She was well on her way to her release. She could feel her core tightening as he began to flick her pearl with his tongue. Her fingers continued to weave through his hair, pulling him closer to her core. Laxus groaned against her skin and the vibrations finally sent her over the edge.

His name was a prayer on her lips and she said it over and over again. Heat spread through her body all emanating from her core. Waves of pleasure crashed through her and she breathed deeply to lengthen the feelings through her body.

Laxus didn't let her come down though. He kept her high, lifting himself off her body and slowly inserting a finger into her core. Lucy trembled at the sensation as he began to work her. He added a second finger and began to stretch her. From his slightly elevated height above her he could see her body clearly writhing against the bedspread. She was absolutely beautiful and Laxus had been beyond thrilled that this woman had been so eager to get into bed with him.

When he withdrew his fingers Lucy smiled at him and sat up. Crawling over to him she looked at him coyly, biting her lower lip before reaching out to slide her hand over his chest and down his body.

Laxus leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes but only briefly. He didn't want to miss a second of watching this woman touch him. Lucy let her hands ghost down his sides as she lightly traced his swirling tattoo. With Laxus still on his knees, she brought herself up to his height before finally letting her hands trail down to cup his firm ass. The muscle flexed slightly beneath her fingers and she delighted at how strong he felt.

Laxus locked lips with her as she looped her thumb under the waistband and began to pull the material off his body. When his briefs were fully off, Lucy immediately took hold of his tool without breaking the kiss. But the moment her hands were on him, Laxus separated their lips when he threw his head back with a moan of her name.

It didn't take long of Lucy pumping him to feel like he was reaching his end. But that was not how he wanted this night to go. He reached down, stopping her movements. As she released him, Laxus wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. Sitting back on his heels he lifted Lucy's hips and impaled her on his erect manhood for the first of many times that evening.

. . .

Lucy looked at her watch as she hurried towards the hotel. She was late for a meeting with a photographer. This photographer in particular had been chosen to do a spread of growing stars in Magnolia and Lucy had scheduled a meeting to interview her about the opportunity.

Lucy and Laxus had been dating for about a year at this point. Their relationship had stayed hot and heavy since their first encounter. At first it was a mutual desire to fuck each other and experience the other's body to the fullest, but after the first two meetings, it had started to become more than that. Laxus had taken to staying over and had invited her over to his place to stay the night on several occasions as well.

The two fell into an easy relationship, having many of the same things in common. Laxus was a rising star in Magnolia and his fame had increased over the past few months. He had starred in a workout video that ended up going viral and suddenly everyone wanted to know more about the local bodybuilder.

Lucy couldn't help but smile at the thought of her and him. For the first time, she was feeling really good about a guy. With those thoughts, she carried herself through the automatic doors of the hotel and froze.

Tucked in the back corner of lobby, in one of the oversized wing chairs she clearly saw her boyfriend, Laxus Dreyar. The chair was turned, facing the fireplace so she could only see the side but it was definitely him. But what really had her in a fury was the woman that was currently straddling him like she owned him. Her face was lit up with a lusty smile as she leaned in close to whisper something against his ear.

Lucy felt tears roll down her eyes. She should have known, things were going too well. And he was growing in fame too. There's no way he would have wanted to stay with someone like her. Lucy just wished he'd have done her the courtesy of telling her before he decided to go after other women.

She turned around, forgetting all about the meeting with the photographer, letting the tears obscure her vision as she made her way home.

Later that evening, Laxus knocked on her door. They had plans to go out after her meeting with the photographer and he was going to pick her up at her place. Lucy heard the knock on the door but she didn't answer. She saw the phone light up on her nightstand and she knocked it aside.

"Lucy?" Laxus was banging on her door now. "I know you're in there. Are you hurt?" His voice sounded worried.

She didn't want her landlord getting involved so she tried her best to respond. "Go away, Laxus. I don't want to see you anymore."

"What?" was his instant response. "What the fuck? Lucy open this door right now!"

"Just go away!"

"Like hell! Let me in! I'm coming in one way or another."

Lucy sighed and rolled herself out of bed. She didn't even bother to wipe away the tears that streaked her eyes. He could see what he had put her through. Maybe he'd even feel bad.

"What do you want?" she said, opening the door slightly.

Laxus pushed it open easily and strode into the apartment. "What do you mean, what do I want?" He turned to look at her and saw her puffy red eyes. "Lucy!" He grabbed her shoulders to pull her close to him but she pushed against him. "What's gotten into you? What's the matter?"

"You're the matter!"

Laxus looked wounded. "What?" A look of confusion took up residence on his face and that only pissed Lucy off more.

"Don't act like you don't know what you did!"

"What the fuck, Lucy?"

"I saw you at the hotel!"

Laxus' face paled. "Lucy, don't jump to conclusions. Let me explain!"

"What's there to explain, Laxus? I saw it all for myself. You could have at least done me the common courtesy of breaking things off between us before you started meeting strangers at hotels," Lucy nearly spat, the tears starting up again.

Laxus couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had planned to tell Lucy everything this evening. He'd been scheduled to meet with a photographer by his agent the day before. But when he arrived for the meeting, the woman had all but jumped him and in the hotel lobby no less.

It was a delicate situation because she was choosing men to appear in a shoot that was to get a lot of publicity, so risking angering her could seriously damage his career. At the same time, he wasn't going to stoop to that level and he was surprised that she would expect that of him.

So in as nice a way as possible when she straddled his lap, he told her that he was flattered but was already in a committed relationship. And when she leaned in to whisper that she wouldn't tell, he firmly told her that was not how he conducted himself.

Despite the hangup, the photographer still agreed to cast him in the spread and he was going to tell Lucy everything when he saw her that evening. It hadn't dawned on him that the photographer she said she had to meet with would be the same one or that she would walk in at exactly the wrong moment.

Laxus turned his attention back to Lucy only to realize that she was spouting some really hurtful things. "I should have known better than trust you. You were a playboy from the beginning. Everyone said so. Well looks like I got burned. I guess I deserved it."

"What the fuck, Lucy?" Laxus couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You know what, fuck this. The whole thing was a complete misunderstanding. But you wouldn't listen to me even if I tried to tell you, cause I'm just a lying playboy, huh?" Lucy looked shocked at what he was saying. "Well if I was such a mistake then I guess I'll get out of your life." The words left his lips and he instantly regret them, but he was in such a rage that he couldn't help but walk out the door. He knew he needed to calm himself down. He would call her tomorrow. Everything would be okay. They would fix this. It was just a misunderstanding, after all. Besides, he'd already put a payment down on a ring.

 


	3. Cobra

 

It'd been a month since that evening. Every time the two of them tried to talk, it had devolved into fighting all over again and they just couldn't seem to reconcile. It was clear to Lucy that Laxus still wanted things to work and a part of her deep inside did too, but then, it was also clear that the things she had said to him had wounded him deeply and he was having trouble getting over that.

She also hadn't gotten any clarification on what had happened in that hotel lobby. He had said the whole thing was a misunderstanding, but how does one misunderstand someone crawling onto your lap like that? Her friend Levy had told Lucy she was jaded and she was letting her past relationships affect this one. Maybe that was true, but she couldn't change the way she was feeling.

Lucy wasn't sure where they really stood. The whole thing hurt her head. They weren't together, that much was clear. And she wasn't sure whether or not they would be again. The calls from Laxus had become less and less frequent and Lucy was trying not to let it bother her. _"He was the one that decided to leave in the first place."_

She'd come out to the club with Cana in her friend's attempt to get her out of the house and to stop moping. "You are a fine piece of ass, Lucy. Whatever happens between you and the beefcake is in the past and maybe in the future. For right now, live in the present! With me!" Lucy had smiled and agreed to go out with Cana for the evening.

. . .

For a month he'd tried calling her to explain the situation. And for a month, every time he did the two got nowhere. Their conversations brought them right back to the start and they would just end up yelling at each other all over again.

Laxus was getting to the point where he was wondering why he was even bothering to try. He had been so sure that Lucy had been the one but it didn't feel like she wanted to give their relationship a shot. Their first fight seemed to be their last.

Bickslow had suggested that the two go out that evening. "You've been pining over this girl for the past month. Wherever you guys stand, you need to give it some space. If it works out it works out but for now, come out and live a little."

Laxus had managed to smile a bit and agreed. Maybe he needed to give Lucy her space after all. Taking a break might be what they actually needed.

The music of Skrillex pulsed through the club as lights flashed. Laxus downed a drink as soon as he got to the bar and felt the alcohol course through his body. In his line of work, he so rarely drank but tonight he needed a little liquid relaxation.

The music filled his ears as he downed his second drink feeling much more at ease. He let a few women pull him to the dance floor and he let the beat of the music wash over him. The alcohol was clearly having its effect on him. It felt so good to be wanted.

Laxus had begun bodybuilding as a hobby. He had been such a weak and frail child that he really wanted to transform himself when he got older. It had worked and he had managed to start a personal training business. When a fitness video he posted in had gone viral, his fame had skyrocketed and he was suddenly Magnolia's most eligible bachelor.

But the entire time, he had been with Lucy so he hadn't really paid attention to all of the women casting him eyes. For the first time in a year, he lost himself in the music and allowed the women to run their hands all over his body as he fell further and further into oblivion.

. . .

Lucy was sitting in one of the booths with Cana off to the side of the dance floor. She was laughing for the first time in a month, having had a little too much to drink. Lucy didn't handle her alcohol all that well and she got incredibly giggly when she'd had one too many.

She was panting heavily. Her and Cana had lost themselves in the music on the floor for the past—well she wasn't completely sure long how it had been—but it had felt incredible.

Cana started casting eyes out across the dance floor. Cana usually had one goal in mind when she came to these sorts of places. Lucy knew Cana was going to try and hook her up with someone but even with the alcohol in her system, she just didn't feel ready.

When Cana pointed to an intriguing looking man with dark blue hair that looked as if he knew how to use his body, Lucy followed her gaze but what was next to him had her gaze affixed.

There was Laxus, completely drunk and dancing with a throng of women. She watched with growing hurt and anger as he allowed women to run their hands all over his body. She knew she shouldn't care—or at least she was trying to tell herself that. She watched with increasing pain as he pulled one woman close to him and began grinding against her in a very suggestive way.

Time seemed to slow as she watched his body roll into the woman with the beat of the music. She needed to get out of this club. Lucy knew that she could not stand to be here with him as he did this for another minute. She turned to tell Cana she was leaving but her friend had already decided to head for the tall man with midnight blue hair that had moved closer to where the women were on the dance floor.

Lucy shot her a text saying she was going home and all but ran out of the club.

. . .

"It's all a misunderstanding, Lucy. I can explain!" she mocked Laxus' voice as she walked home by herself. She had sobered somewhat after seeing her former boyfriend in the club but alcohol was still slightly clouding her mind.

"I knew I was right from the beginning. There was no misunderstanding. I should have known better. Fame changes people," she sighed. She looked around. She didn't recognize this part of town. "Fuck," she cursed under her breath as she pulled out her phone to try and look up where she was.

She sat down on the stone curb as she tried to fumble with the device. Having no luck in her inebriated state, she threw her head back with a groan. Looking up she saw that she was sitting in front of what looked like a pretty run down bar. She shrugged, picking herself up and dusting her backside off. _"I'm sure someone will be able to point me in the right direction. Might as well get another drink out of it."_

Lucy stumbled into the bar and was instantly affronted by the strong smell of cigarette smoke. The lighting was dim and the "Magnolia Lite" signs cast a red light throughout the entire place. Decrepit ceiling fans were on slow, failing to win the war against the strong smell of booze and ash in the air.

Lucy didn't care. She was over appearances. She was over trying to play games. She just wanted to drink and forget for an evening. _"Pretty boy Laxus would never be seen in a place like this. So I'm safe."_

She took a seat at the bar and flagged the bartender down. She ordered a cheap beer and sat and nursed it, staring at nothing in particular. "So what's a little piece of Sunshine doing in a black hole like this?"

Lucy turned to watch the man sit down next to her. He had deep burgundy hair swept back high on his head. His tanned skin looked like a deep caramel—the type you want to drizzle all over your favorite drink—and the white coat he was sporting contrasted his appearance beautifully. She looked up into his eyes and saw a hint of humor in them.

"Running from a different type of hole," she said, turning back to nurse her drink.

"Oh?" the man flagged down the bartender and ordered himself a beer. "And what would that be?"

"The asshole variety."

The man laughed loudly. The sound was infectious and Lucy couldn't help but giggle along with him. "I'm Lucy," she said, holding out her hand.

"So formal." He gave her a sideways grin before taking her hand and kissing the back of it with a big flourish. "I'm Cobra."

"That's not your real name," Lucy scoffed.

Cobra raised his eyebrows. "My given name doesn't get the panties dropping as fast."

Lucy nearly choked on her beer. "Oh? And you think _Cobra_ does? What are you, some sort of snake charmer?"

"I can be whatever you want me to be, Sunshine," he said smoothly. Lucy laughed. The two were engaging in a back and forth, both of them mocking the classic "met in a bar" conversation. "Got a thing for snake charmers, do you? Let's explore that."

"I never said I had a thing for snake charmers," Lucy corrected him, starting to feel a blush creep across her cheeks.

"Oh but you did. Right after you said how much you loved my name." Cobra was having too much fun with this woman. She was gorgeous to be sure. That's what why he had gone up to talk to her, but more than that, she was witty and was matching him toe-to-toe. That had never happened before.

"I never said that."

"I'm sorry, said what?" Cobra smirked, taking another swallow of beer.

"I love your name."

"I'm so happy to hear you do. I find it rather intriguing myself." He gave her a wolfish grin as a smile broke out across her own lips. She batted at his shoulder lightly when he finally broke out in laughter.

"No fair! You're taking advantage of me," she fake-pouted.

"No, but I could. And I promise you'd enjoy it."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You're going to have to work harder than that, _Cobra_." She said the last words with extra emphasis.

Cobra smiled. "It's Erik, actually. I'll let you choose which name to moan later on."

Lucy giggled at the suggestion. "It's nice to meet you, Erik. I like that name much better."

"You'd be the first." A sad smile flashed across his face, so quick she wasn't sure she'd actually seen it. "Anyways, what do you say you at least let me walk you home. I'm not going to leave your ray of sunshine alone to get murdered at this hour of the night."

"You say it like I can't handle myself!" Lucy said with feigned indignation.

"I'd love to watch you handle yourself," Cobra smirked into his drink.

Lucy laughed. "You're too much, Erik."

His breath hitched at the use of his real name, but he recovered quickly. "That's what she said."

Lucy burst out laughing. She turned to look at him. "Thank you for cheering me up."

A genuine smile broke out across Cobra's face. This was the first time that a woman had actually appreciated his sarcastic humor. "It was my pleasure."

"Oh, I bet," Lucy giggled. "And I'd be honored if you would walk me home."

Cobra slithered off his bar stool, leaving cash on the counter to cover their drinks. He stood to his full height, keeping his arm out for Lucy to link hers through. "Lead the way, my good woman!" he said with mirth.

Lucy linked her arm through his and laughed. "I would, except I don't know the way!"

Cobra turned to look at her and saw instantly that she was telling him the truth. "Well, alright." He continued, doing his best impersonation of Winston Churchill. "We shall search on the beaches, we shall search on the landing grounds, we shall search in the fields and in the streets, we shall search in the hills."

"Or," Lucy interrupted with a giggle. "We could call a cab."

"She is very clever, too clever for a woman. She lacks the indefinable charm of weakness."

"Alright Oscar Wilde, let's go!" Lucy laughed. For the first time in a month, she didn't feel sad or think about Laxus.

. . .

She hadn't meant to fall into bed with Erik so quickly. But he'd kept her laughing the entire time they were in the cab. She'd even seen their stern-faced driver break a grin at a couple of his remarks.

Erik had insisted on walking her to her apartment from the car and she couldn't help but ask him if he wanted to come inside. He'd grinned and responded, "Inside, outside, wherever you want it, Sunshine."

Lucy had burst out laughing at that comment and the moment they'd fallen through the door, he was on her. His tongue snaked into her mouth almost immediately and she'd willingly opened to the intrusion. Erik's hands had wrapped around her and squeezed her as if he were a boa constrictor. The breath left her and she moaned into his mouth at the feeling of being consumed by him.

It was Lucy who initiated the removal of clothing, clawing at his jacket. "Off," she managed to say between heated kisses. Erik complied, dropping the coat onto a chair and moving his Sunshine against the wall. He pressed his body up against hers and delighted in the sounds she was making.

It'd been easy for Cobra to get a handful of Sunshine—she wasn't wearing much in the way of clothing to begin with. He hand slithered down her side before finally cupping her ass underneath her skirt. The pleated material lifted easily for his grasp and she moaned as he kneaded the firm flesh there.

"Erik, yes," she groaned and he delighted in hearing his real name on her lips. He didn't know what possessed him to tell it to her. He didn't share that side of himself with anyone, but she had just gotten him and it fell out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop himself.

"You like that?" he husked as he began to press kisses into the side of her neck. She arched her head to the side to give him a wider canvas before groaning her agreement.

"Stars, yes!" Lucy whimpered.

"Good," Erik smirked before Lucy felt his warmth leave her body. She stood there dazed, her eyes closed, waiting for him to make a next move but he didn't. When she finally opened her eyes, he was sitting on the nearest sofa chair. She looked at him with curious eyes before he pat his lap. "I wanna see you do a little dance for me, Sunshine."

Lucy bit her lip and smiled slightly as she walked over to him. No one had ever asked her to do a strip tease before, let alone on the first night's hookup. "Oh yeah?" she asked, straddling his lap. His hands came up around her waist. "What makes you think you deserve that?"

"Call it advanced payment for what I'm going to do for you later," he smirked against her skin. Erik noticed the lacrimadot sitting on a bookshelf. "Lexa, play All the Time by Jeremih."

Lucy arched an eyebrow at his bold move. "Playing, All the Time by Jeremih," the device responded.

_Early in the morning's when I think about you._

The lyrics started to play to a slow beat and Lucy couldn't help but begin to move to the music. She'd never heard the song before but its rhythm was getting to her in the best of ways.

Removing herself from his lap she stood a little ways away and started to move her body.

_In the morning's when I wanna fuck you._

Lucy shivered as Erik smirked. Her hands ghosted up the sides of her body as she rolled her hips to the music.

 _She love to climb on top_  
But she love to walk off limping  
Pimps up, hoes down  
Legs up or toes down

As the chorus started again, she moved with the lyrics. Slinking forward she straddled Erik again and he grinned. Lucy let her hands ghost up her sides as she slowly slid her top up and off her body. Her breasts bounced free and Erik grinned as she grabbed him on either side of his head to push her chest into his face.

 _Getting real freaky and it's getting real frisky_  
She melts it down, damn she so cold  
Up and down that pole, she go, go  
Fuck me like you hate me, kiss me like you miss me  
Anything I want to, it's what she always left me

Lucy rolled her hips and felt Erik's clear arousal through his maroon pants. She grinned, feeling all that more powerful. She turned around in his lap and slowly began to remove her skirt until it fell to the floor at her feet.

 _In the morning's when I wanna fuck you_  
Yeah, I hit you like: "what you sayin'?"  
I could fuck you all the time  
I could fuck you all the time

As the last chorus began to play, Lucy bent all the way to the floor, giving Erik a clear shot of her thong covered core. She licked her fingers and brought them up to touch her own center.

Erik had wanted the teasing but he didn't know she would be so fucking good at it. He was rock hard and could barely contain himself. Leaning forward in the chair, he brought his lips to her ass and licked the skin. Lucy gasped and he used the chance to pull her off balance and into his lap. Reaching around her he replaced her fingers with his own and began to work her folds.

Lucy was beyond turned on. Between the striptease and what he was doing now, there was no hope. She felt his teeth graze slightly across her neck before he began to lick and suck on the skin there. His other hand came up to cup one of her breasts. He alternated between twisting and pulling at the nipple. He was working her to a state of utter euphoria and Lucy knew she wasn't going to last much longer.

As if he could read her very soul, his hand slipped under her thong to slide into her warmth. She threw her head back and with one final thrust of his fingers, she came, clenching on his digits hard and moaning his name as pleasure crashed through her body.

She came down from her high panting hard. She could still feel Erik's erection pressed into her ass and she definitely wanted to work her own magic on him. Turning around she kissed him deeply before continuing to slide down his body and onto her knees.

Reaching her hand up she palmed him through his pants before opening his belt and freeing him from the confinement. Erik adjusted himself so Lucy was able to work him completely out of his pants. He definitely didn't want to get in her way. He smirked as she gave his cock an approving look. As her hands came up to wrap around his length he couldn't help but moan and let his head fall back against the sofa.

If you'd have asked him where he though he'd be this evening, he could only have dreamt of scoring such an amazing woman. He wouldn't be finished playing with this precious woman for quite some time.

His eyes shot open as he felt her tongue swirl around the tip of his cock. "Fuck, Sunshine." She smiled as she continued to work him, taking more and more of him in her mouth as she pumped the remainder with her hand.

Lucy topless and on her knees in front of him, with his cock in her mouth. The sight was just too much for him. He thread his fingers through her golden hair as she continued to take him in. What did him over the edge was when she opened her throat and pushed herself all the way onto his cock, letting it touch the back of her throat.

With a gasp of her name, Erik fell over the edge, releasing himself into her warm mouth. She moaned on his cock, only making his orgasm better. She drank him down like a good girl and smiled as she licked him clean. When she had tucked him back into his pants, he reached down to pick her up and put her back on his lap.

"Mind if I stay over?" Erik asked against her skin.

Lucy arched her eyebrow. She had kind of figured after he got his release she'd never see him again. "Sure, but why?"

Erik cast her a coy smile. "I thought you listened to the lyrics. _In the morning's when I wanna fuck you."_

Lucy laughed. She didn't get much sleep that night.

 


	4. Black Roses

 

It had been a few days since her encounter with Erik. The release had been just what she needed.

_She laid in bed, enjoying the feeling of this man trailing circles down her back. Every so often he dipped his fingers low and caressed the top of her ass and every time he did so, she shivered involuntarily._

_"So Sunshine, do I get a free breakfast with my stay?"_

_Lucy cracked her eye at the man to see he was sporting a coy smile. "Breakfast?"_

_"Yes, thank you. I'd like a pussy omelet and all the fresh juice in you."_

_"I think that can be arranged. Would you like to drink it from the source?" Lucy responded without missing a beat._

_Cobra didn't respond. Instead, he made a big deal of climbing under the sheets and between her legs. Lucy could feel his breath ghosting against her skin and she held her breath in anticipation. After what felt like an eternity go by with no movement from him, she finally said, "What are you doing?"_

_He pulled the covers back to wink at her. "Saying grace."_

She sighed at the memory. She hadn't heard from the man since he'd left the next day but she had sort of expected that. A knock at the door had startled her. She looked at the clock. There could only be one person who would knock on her door so late.

Opening it slowly, she sighed as she saw Laxus on the other side. "Can we talk?" he asked her. He looked so broken. Lucy couldn't say no. The two had a lot of shit to clear up, besides.

She opened the door to let him in. "Thanks," he said quietly. Laxus looked around her little apartment. It had been about a month since he'd been here and it made his chest squeeze slightly.

"Can I get you anything?" Lucy offered on instinct. He shook his head and took a seat at the kitchen table. Things would have been so much easier if they had had this conversation a month ago. Instead, Laxus had gone to that club with Bickslow and things went from bad to worse. Of course Bickslow had found some cute brunette and ran off, leaving Laxus to overdrink. His memories of the entire evening were hazy but he distinctly remembered banging a chick in a dark corner. He couldn't have fucked things up more if he'd tried.

"I'm not really sure where to start," he said honestly.

Lucy took a seat across from him and swallowed hard. She had both been hoping they would have this conversation and dreading it. "Me either."

"Look, Lucy. I fucked up. I know I never got the chance to explain the hotel shit to you, but it wasn't what you thought."

Lucy clenched her jaw. She'd seen Laxus on the dance floor with all those women. She wanted to believe him, she really did, but how could she?

"But none of that matters anymore. Cause I went and fucked it up worse." Lucy didn't say anything, deciding to just let him talk. "But, I really wish you'd give me the chance to make it up to you."

Silence filled the air, pressing against her ears. Lucy didn't know what to say. Finally, she cleared her throat. "Laxus, I—" but before she got the chance to say anything, another knock sounded at her door. She furrowed her brow. "That's odd."

Laxus tensed. _"Who would be showing up to her place at this hour?"_ As Lucy walked to the door, the mystery was answered.

"Sunshine, it's me! Let's bang!"

"Oh my god," Lucy gasped. It was Cobra. Of course he had to come back when she and Laxus were sorting through their shit. "Erik, now isn't a good time," she said in a rushed whisper, cracking the door open slightly.

Cobra pushed it open with force Lucy couldn't stop. Lucy took one look at the man to realize he was fairly inebriated.

Laxus stood to his full height at the intrusion and Cobra turned to look at the blond. A playful smile danced across his lips. "No worries. I can wait until you take out the trash."

"What the hell are you doing here, Cobra?"

Lucy looked between the two men. "You two know each other?"

"It's a long story," Laxus responded, his arms crossed and looking like he was ready to commit murder. Laxus arched an eyebrow. "How do you two know each other?"

"Through sex," Cobra responded instantly and Lucy brought her hands up to her face.

Laxus' eyebrows shot up and a growl left his chest. "I think you should leave, _Cobra_ ," Laxus spat.

Cobra threw an arm around Lucy and she squeaked. "I've come here for a piece of Sunshine. I ain't leavin' till I get that piece and come," Cobra smirked, feeling proud of his wit even when drunk.

Laxus started to lunge at the man but Lucy stepped in front of him, pressing her palms into his chest. "Please, Laxus. I can't handle this right now." She turned around to stand between them. "Both of you need to leave."

"What?" Laxus was taken aback. He finally got his chance to talk to his woman and she was kicking him out again. "Why should I have to leave?"

Lucy turned to face her former love. She sighed. "If you stay, we're just going to hurt each other, Laxus. I think you feel it too. We need a break. We've already started one. Let's just take some time." Lucy had thought about it well before Laxus had appeared tonight. She'd been feeling it for some time, she just didn't realize it. Their relationship was seventy five percent physical. The physical was great but they didn't do much more than have sex. She still didn't even know what his favorite color was.

Laxus grit his teeth. This was not how he saw this evening going. He really thought he was going to win her back tonight. He'd had plenty of sex with plenty of women before he met Lucy. None of them rocked his world the way she did. That had to be love, right? He looked into her eyes and didn't see the sparkle in them that they once held. "Fine," he said through clenched teeth. He'd give her time to realize they were meant for each other. And in the meantime—he'd gone to point at Cobra and blinked in surprise.

Lucy turned around, looking for Erik. After all his nonsense about not leaving, he had apparently made a hasty exit. "That fucking snake," Laxus spat under his breath.

He headed towards the door. But before he did, he pulled Lucy into a solid embrace. He let her scent wash over him. Somehow, deep down, he knew it might be the last chance he got to hold her. "When you're ready, I'll be here."

Lucy nodded as she returned his embrace. "Goodbye, Laxus." She held back the tears until she closed the door behind him.

. . .

The Starlight and Roses event for the Magnolia Botanical Garden Association was a black tie event of who's who. Powerful and beautiful people form all over Fiore showed up to drink champagne, watch the night sky and explore the rare flowers. This year they had a theme of Roses in Splendor and from what she heard the main benefactor was not only mysterious but he had personally saved several breeds of the thorn flowers.

This was the first year she was covering it for the magazine. Lucy had gotten news of the assignment the day after Laxus had shown up to her apartment, three weeks ago. The two hadn't spoken since.

The style editor, Lisanna, was able to score her the latest Chanel to wear for the event. This year they did a celebration of Audrey Hepburn and she was given a floor length black dress like the one in Breakfast at Tiffany's. Lucy was internally praying that she didn't spill anything on the five thousand dollar gown.

Walking into the event she grabbed a glass of champagne as the scent of roses filled her nose. The place was gorgeous with dim lighting, cobblestone pathways and wondrous flowers all around her. She stopped to politely sniff an odd dark red almost black rose.

"Black Baccara, tea rose breed. They have virtually no fragrance." A deep voice said behind her and she quickly turned around.

The man was immaculate to look at, an air of class and a bit of danger behind his very dark eyes. His face was smooth with a sharp nose, high cheekbones and semi full lips. Long black hair was pulled up on his head in a cascading ponytail with bangs framing his face. The tuxedo he wore played to his build, like a cross between a male model and MMA fighter. Casually he took a sip of his champagne.

"Oh, I've never seen them before. I thought black roses were a myth." She said, noticing how his eyes stayed on hers. It was charming and polite, if not sexy.

"Very rarely do they actually grow in nature. This one is actually a very deep red in the warmer months, cooler temperatures for its petals to look darker." He took a step closer to her and internally she shivered. "Like many beautiful things, it's an illusion."

"Are you an illusion?" She said, the words dropping out of her mouth before her brain caught up to them.

"Are you saying I'm beautiful?" He arched an eyebrow.

Lucy let out a soft laugh and blushed, "I guess I just did."

"Then it is high praise," He leaned over and took her hand placing the barest whisper of a kiss to it. "To quote Stevenson, do you know the difference between a beautiful woman and a charming one? A beauty is a woman you notice, a charmer is one who notices you."

"So then I'm charming?"

"Indeed, Rosebud." Pulling her hand he lead her down the cobblestone path.

He talked to her the whole night about roses, travel and exotic coffee. Lucy was enamored with his intelligence and random moments of snark. Though he did her a great favor in getting her some wonderful quotes and potentials for interviews with high powered celebrities, leaders of industry and so on.

Yet he didn't talk much about himself, he seemed too fascinated by her. Lucy couldn't help but feel empowered and beautiful under his gaze. Never had she had a man more interested in her thoughts and feelings all the while praising her sharp mind and wit.

As the evening wound down Lucy found herself walking beside him her hand in the crook of his arm. "I hope you've enjoyed the evening." He said.

"I did, thank you."

"May I steal a kiss before you leave?" He asked and before she could answer he placed his lips over hers.

Kissing him was better than anything she had imagined. His lips were soft and molded to hers and when his hand threaded through her hair she let out a small gasp. His tongue invaded her mouth to gracefully slide against hers, moving like a dance. A soft whimper escaped her when he pulled back, letting go of her.

She stood in a bit of daze as he smiled at her; it was a smile that promised so much more. His black eyes glinted in the light and felt a pull to him, almost like a connection between them. Lucy also noted how her panties were virtually destroyed in the torrent of wetness that escaped from her. All he had done was kiss her, dear goddess she was in trouble.

"Would you like to continue, Lucy?" He asked his voice filled with gravel. It washed over her in a way that left her with barely the ability to nod. A limousine pulled up and he ushered her inside of it.

Lucy half expected to be attacked as soon as she got in, but he didn't. He leaned over and looked into her eyes, "where shall I take you, Rosebud?" The simple pet name sent a shiver up her spine; his elegance in the word said much about him.

The double entendre wasn't lost on Lucy and she appreciated his smooth style. Her fingers slid alongside his elegant face as she tucked a lock of his very soft hair behind his ear. "Anywhere," she breathed and quickly found herself trapped in his kiss.

The limo stopped and he took her hand leading her towards the Regent, Magnolia's most expensive hotel. He swiped a card for the elevator and Lucy noted how it was going to the penthouse suite. It wasn't lost on her that this man was indeed wealthy. The suite alone was ten thousand a night.

Inside the elevator she found herself pulling down his suit coat as his hands ran up her back. There was something about the way he touched her, physically and mentally, that Lucy hadn't experienced. They just clicked in so many ways and all in a few hours. He was such an exotic man and well beyond any previous lover.

One hand to the small of her back he pulled her hips towards his. The impressive length of him pressing into her stomach. Lucy moaned at the contact as the elevator door opened. He didn't waste time but picked her up and carried her, like she was the most precious package, into the penthouse.

Lucy was too busy kissing his neck and undoing his bow tie to take in the scenery. Doors opened as she nipped at his earlobe and suddenly she found herself spread out in the softest bed she had ever felt

He ripped his shirt open as he moved to crawl into the bed. Dear goddess did she appreciate the toned and cut muscles he hid under the suit. Everything about his form was well balanced, not too much but definitely not too little. Lucy pushed herself back as he crawled on top of her.

His lips grazed along her cheek to her ear, "tell me your desires Rosebud." He whispered to her before licking the shell of her ear.

"You." She managed to say as her fingers danced along his shoulders.

"Then take me." His voice like fine bourbon washed over her, heating her from the inside out. One hand under her he rolled them over so that she was on top, her slim body on his. Lithe fingers pulled down the zipper at the back of her dress.

Lucy had no qualms about hiking up the dress and removing it. Though later she'd groan at wrinkling it as it was thrown on the floor. She was looking at this man as his gaze trailed up her scantily clad figure. "Perfection." He whispered before his hands ran alongside her waist.

Feeling him strain against his pants was doing her in slowly and with a slight teasing roll of her hips she delighted as he hissed. Running her nails lightly over his chest he purred while never taking his dark gaze away from her eyes. To date she had never seen someone so intent on watching her; it was erotic.

Their lips met again as he cupped the back of her head and lightly dug his fingers into her hip. The kiss deepening as he undid her bra loosening it from her. His long fingers moving to the front of her under the loose bra he pulled her nipple. She let out a mewl into his mouth before sitting up and removing it.

Before she could blink he was sitting up his mouth all over her chest. A very skilled tongue lapped at her nipple before he lightly grazed his teeth along it. She moaned and found herself playing with his ponytail removing it to let the dark hair fall around him. Unable to resist she ran her hands through it, surprised when he growled slightly. How does a man have such soft hair?

His hand or his mouth, Lucy couldn't decide which one she liked better on her. He did say to take him and she got the best idea of her sex life. Pushing him back down onto the bed, he arched an eyebrow at her as she removed her thong.

Somehow he read her mind as she crawled over him, his hands on her hips he brought her to his mouth. As soon as his tongue touched her clit she threw her head back. "Oh fuck…" she moaned as he began to devour her.

To describe the kind of arcane magic his muscle was working on her would be impossible. Her hips moved without her control until he grabbed her hips and pulled her down. He sucked on her pearl and growled, sending a mix of sensations through her.

"Stars!" she screamed as she came with force all over his face. Softly he lapped at her, letting her shake and calm from her orgasm.

Before anything else could happen she was on her back as he was undoing his pants. She found herself holding her breath as he removed them. Her eyes went wide to see him fully naked and fully hard. It made her even more wet, if that was humanly possible.

She licked her lips and he grinned at the movements of her tongue. A small bead of moisture gathered on the flared head, all but calling her name. Lucy moved to the edge of the bed and met his gaze.

"As you wish." He said and she delighted in how he said it. So much better than Cary Elwes in The Princess Bride.

Lucy lapped at the precum and her eyes rolled back at its taste, dark and smooth; like the coffee he was talking about earlier. Wrapping her hand around the base she angled him up to trail her tongue along the thick vein. His head rolled back as she tended to his needs.

She sucked him in as his hand held her hair, he let out a moan as her tongue twirled around him. Alternating pressure and movement she worked him, his hips rocking more of him into her. Lucy delighted in his taste and texture smooth skin over virtual marble. As she found a rhythm he pushed her back, panting he looked at her.

"Now, now Rosebud. Wouldn't want to spoil the main event." He said a dark grin on his face. Lucy swallowed hard; it was like a demon was watching her and all the promise of hellfire hiding within him.

He spared her not a moment before he was on her, his tip prodding at her entrance. He claimed her lips and he sheathed himself fully inside of her. A carnal sound ripped from his mouth as she was filled completely. It was almost painful but then he moved.

One leg over his shoulder he pressed down on her other leg to tilt her hips in such a way that he kept hitting that special spot inside of her. The movement of his hips matched the intensity of his kiss. Ravished and ready to explode she felt her brain melt away, leaving her a wanton mess of incoherent babbling.

"Come for me, all over me. Give me your desire." He commanded, a voice like royalty.

"Oh f-f-f-f-fuck Mard-d-d-d-dd-d!" She screamed as the orgasm ripped through her.

"Lucy!" he roared as his came inside of her, slightly slowing his movements with each pulse of his orgasm.

They stared at each other, both panting for air. He kissed her lightly before pulling out. Grabbing her, Lucy found herself cuddled against him. Her head on his chest she listened to the wild thunder of his heart.

"I am an expert cuddler, if you don't mind." He said as his fingers traced lazy circles on her shoulder.

"I absolutely do not mind." She purred, the aftereffects of their passion still dancing along every nerve ending in her body.

"Indeed, Rosebud."

 


	5. Letting Go

It had been a week since she met Mard and it was proving to be the best decision of her life. He was generous in not only his gifts but his praise of her and his passion. Dear goddess did his passion excite her, the man or maybe sex demon just knew how to get to her.

Lucy had barely seen her apartment since their first night. They went to the hot new musical she was desperate to see. Tried out the new restaurant even though reservations were supposed to be six months in advance. Everything she could ever desire he gave, without a thought; even before she said anything.

Most importantly he gave her himself. They talked for hours, sharing stories, trading barbs and she even found the courage to read her story to him. He was elegant with his critiques and questions, empowering her creativity and imagination. It did also help that if a sex scene wasn't quite right; oh he delighted in inspiring her to finish it.

They had just finished getting clean, then dirty and then clean again in the shower when she glanced at her ignored phone and frowned.

"Something on your mind, Rosebud?" He asked, placing a warm cup of coffee in her hands before gently kissing her cheek.

"Drama, too much of it." She sighed.

"Feel free to discuss or ignore." Mard shrugged as he took a seat at the table to look through the newspaper.

"I have two exes bound and determined to fight each other." She pinched her forehead.

"To the death?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a bit of snark.

"To the pain!" She chirped and watched how he chuckled. Their eyes met for a moment when the laughter died down a little.

"My entire life, I haven't found anyone who understands me." Mard said, his eyes not leaving hers. Something about the way he looked or sounded at that moment made her heart flip.

"The coffee addiction, the cuddle addiction or just your mind?" She asked.

"All of the above. I have a feeling I'm not alone on this."

"Well if you haven't noticed I'm a cuddling aficionado, I enjoy a good word sparring or just general snark, you're so very intelligent and…" she sighed.

"The sex is fantastic." He winked.

"That too." She clicked her tongue and laughed.

"What do you wish to do about the fighting exes?" He asked.

"One part of me would like to stop them and another part just wants to ignore it. Maybe run away to a tropical island for a few weeks." Lucy shrugged.

"I can arrange the tropical runaway for you. If you'd like my company I'll be happy to tag along."

"Seriously?" She blinked her eyes wide.

Mard arched an eyebrow his face somewhat shocked. "Did I not sound serious, Rosebud?"

"Oh," she blushed. He got up from his chair and walked over to her, dropping to a knee as he touched her cheek.

"So, what would you like to do?" He asked, his eyes searching hers. There was just something about him, his voice, his eyes all of it really. Something about Mard Geer that called to her heart, if not her very soul.

One would think for a romance writer, she would know what this was. Either she was in denial or more clueless about love than she ever realized. Lucy was certain she was in love with Laxus but how she felt around Mard was a different level. Laxus was always three and a half parts physical, a half part emotional. Cobra was one hell of a one night stand. Mard seemed to be equal parts emotional, physical, intellectual and wonderful.

To have someone who desired nothing more than to listen to her, to talk to her and his eyes rarely ever leaving hers was a kind of magic she never felt. Of course the mind blowing sex was like the delicious cherry on top of everything about him.

"Marry you?" she asked, being playful.

"As you wish." He dug into his robe pocket and pulled out a turquoise box. He opened it displaying the most beautiful ring, it looked like a golden key bent to a ring with a large marquise cut purple Alexandrite on top.

Her mouth fell open as she stared at it. "Wait, huh?"

"Do you have something better to do for the rest of your life? Besides watching barbarians?" He asked, a grin on his face.

"Words…" Lucy was certain she was going to faint.

"They seemed to escape you. I understand." Mard chuckled as he pulled the ring out but didn't put it on a finger. "Before you ask. The ring is custom made for you and only you. I hadn't intended it to be an engagement ring but you asked so nicely, Rosebud."

Lucy mulled over her options and thought quickly to something her best friend said before he moved away. "I've never understood something like jumped in too quickly. Life is short, fuck it up but at least enjoy whatever time you got." Listening to Loke's wisdom in her head, Lucy had one answer.

She slid her ring finger into the beautiful piece of jewelry and watched as Mard's eyes lit up. Leaning forward she kissed him quickly, "Yes, Mard I would rather spend the rest of my life with you than watching barbarians."

He wasted no time ripping apart her robe and making her scream for the next several hours. The issue with her exes completely forgotten and at some point her phone may have been tossed in the garbage.

. . .

Laxus threw a punch that grazed the side of Cobra's face. With his white coat flaring behind him, Cobra moved in, trying to close the distance between them. Laxus had long arms and swung like a wrecking ball. Staying in close would be the secret to winning this fight.

Laxus watched as his rival tried to slither closer to him. He knew his game. This wasn't Laxus' first go around when it came to a good brawl. Laxus had range and power. Opponents, if they had some semblance of fighting knowledge, would always try to move in close to take the edge off. Well, it wasn't going to work. Laxus pulled his arms in front of his face and pushed back against Cobra with all his might. As the man stumbled, Laxus planted a front kick to the crease of his hip and Cobra went down easily.

Laxus was on him in an instant, barraging him with his fists as Cobra tried to protect his head. But Cobra had a few tricks up his sleeve. Hooking his legs up, he caught Laxus in the torso and was able to drag him down to the ground. The two writhed against each other, both shouting curses and insults at each other from their respective places on the ground.

The cheers of drunks surrounded the men as they continued to wrestle each other on the ground. The two men had managed to shift their bodies so that they were battling to pin the other.

The cheering stopped abruptly and an eerie silence fell over the bar. Laxus and Cobra looked up momentarily from their places on the floor as they watched a tall, slender, silver-haired woman walk calmly over to them. Grabbing an empty bottle from one of the onlookers, she broke it on the side of the bar and began to twirl it in her hand.

"I don't suppose you two boys would like to tell me what you're fighting about?" the woman asked in a high-pitched voice.

Cobra and Laxus froze, not really sure how to proceed. Neither wanted to make the first move lest the other one take advantage, but both of them could read the room and understood that something was amiss.

The woman crouched low, swirling the broken glass bottle near their faces. "Because I swear, if any more fighting happens in my bar, both of you will be leaving with more than bruises."

The two men shivered, suddenly more afraid of this woman than they were of losing the fight. They separated, both of them moving back from one another, each panting heavily but remaining on the floor.

The woman stood to her full height. "That's better." She smiled sweetly, looking at the crowd. "Someone want to explain to me what's going on?" Bickslow stepped forward, a bit sheepishly. "Bickslow, so good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Mira," he gulped. Mira was not one to mess with. She owned the bar they were all currently standing in and in her hey-day, she held the UFC Women's Featherweight Championship title.

"Are you going to explain to me why these two gentlemen are fighting in my bar?" she asked, her voice dripping with sugar.

"I'm going to try." She cocked her head to the side and smiled. Bickslow swallowed hard.

Laxus sighed, standing up. "It's cool Bix. Mira, was it?"

The silver-haired beauty turned her gaze on Laxus and cracked a small smile. Despite his shenanigans, he was easy to look at. Besides, from what she'd seen of his fight, he would make a great sparring partner. "Yes."

"I owe you an apology, Mira," Laxus said, bowing to her. When he straightened he continued. "This fight was the result of an old rivalry. But," Laxus looked around, noting that Lucy wasn't even there. It was probably for the best. He needed to move on. Fighting with Cobra over a girl who couldn't even bother to support him showed him that. "I believe that can finally be put to rest." Laxus turned his attention to Cobra. "Erik, can we put this behind us?"

Cobra stood, shaking the dust from his jacket. He moved to clap his hand on the back of Laxus' shoulder. "Shit man, you know we can. I can't even remember what we were fighting about." Laxus rolled his eyes. Leave it to Erik to fuck stuff up badly without even realizing it.

Mira twirled her hair around her finger, debating her options. Finally, she spoke. "I know how you can make it up to me." Laxus raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. "Tomorrow evening, meet me at the boxing gym downtown. You can be my new sparring partner," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Laxus allowed a small smile to creep across his face. He could tell there was something more there behind this woman's request and he'd be lying if he said she wasn't seriously gorgeous. "Is this a date?"

"Do you normally trade blows on first dates?"

Cobra started cackling from where he stood. "Oh, he definitely blows on first dates."

Laxus rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Mira simply smiled and took her leave. Before she walked through the door, she brushed up close to Laxus and whispered, "looking forward to it."

With the fight over and Mira gone, everyone let out a sigh of relief. The crowd began to disperse and Cobra and Laxus stood next to each other awkwardly. Laxus broke the quiet by walking up to the bar. Signaling the bartender, he ordered two drinks and motioned to Erik. "Have a drink with me?"

"Fuck it," Erik shrugged, "free drink is free drink." They tipped their glasses at each other and drank in silence next to each other at the bar.

"You know, I can't even remember what it was that made us part ways all those years ago," Laxus commented.

"I can't remember what I ate for breakfast, so don't even try to ask me," Cobra snickered and Laxus grinned.

"Fair enough, man." the blond continued. He held out his hand "Bigones?"

"Do ya one better, long as you're buying, drinking buddies." Cobra grinned.

"Well, alright then," Laxus said into his drink. He nearly choked when Erik suddenly clapped him on the shoulder.

"I think I spot my next conquest. Later man." Laxus turned to watch as Erik approached a young woman with long purple hair and bangs, turning on the charm instantly.

Finishing his drink, Laxus turned his cup upside down and mentally let Lucy go.

. . .

Epilogue

. . .

Weeks later and not a word from Lucy, Laxus and Cobra were sitting at the bar. They were shooting pool and chatting.

"Kagura is hot as fuck and this thing she does with her tongue…" Cobra hummed as he hit the 6 ball in the corner pocket.

"Mira provides a good ass whooping in and out of the bedroom." Laxus said with a smile and waited for that asshole to miss a shot.

"In other news Mard Geer Tartaros, owner of Tartaros Mercenaries was suddenly married today to his girlfriend of five weeks, Lucy Heartfilia."

Both Laxus and Cobra turned to gawk at the news.

"It's the first marriage for both and rumor is that he swept her off her feet at the Starlight and Roses event in Magnolia."

"So that's right when…" Cobra's voice tailed off.

"Yep, right when we decided to fight each other." Laxus cracked up.

"Fuck, dude's billions have billions."

"Not to mention the deadliest private military." Laxus added.

"So wait….if one of us would have stolen Lucy back?" Cobra asked and even Laxus didn't want to follow that thought.

"Oh yes, gentlemen. One of you would most certainly be dead." Laxus and Cobra looked up and saw one Mr. Tartaros standing at the edge of the bar. He tipped a glass to them before he went back to chatting with his associate.


End file.
